<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>QuiObi Prompt Fills by wolfiefics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376336">QuiObi Prompt Fills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics'>wolfiefics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexy Times, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord, sometimes no sexy times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for prompt "suck on my fingers".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuiObi Writing Discord Prompt Fills</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Suck on My Fingers"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I changed the title to prompt fills and the chapter to fill prompts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan's hand came before his face and those elegant fingers waggled invitingly.</p>
<p>"Suck on my fingers," came the order. Qui-Gon obligingly suckle one then two. The hand disappeared and soon Qui-Gon was sinking into the sensation of those wettened digits sinking into him. </p>
<p>His head fell back on the pillow, eyes fluttering closed. He moaned appreciatively as Obi-Wan stretched him, prepped him.</p>
<p>The stretching burn of Obi-Wan's cock sinking into him made Qui-Gon groan again. "You like this," Obi-Wan noted with a bit of strain to his voice. "Not being in control."</p>
<p>"I'm in control everywhere else. I don't need to here," the Jedi Master panted, arching into the wash of pleasure his former apprentice was giving him with excruciating slowness. "Now shut up and fuck me."</p>
<p>He gasped when his right nipple got tweaked. "I thought I was in control," Obi-Wan chided huskily. "I'll fuck you however I like."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Know My Limits"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt "I know what I like. I know my limits." Famous. Last. Words.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I watched a lot of porn for this. You better appreciate it. 🤣😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qui-Gon flipped the covers completely off the bed.</p><p>Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. </p><p>“I have a new position I want to try with you. I’ve gotten great satisfaction in the past from it and I think you’ll enjoy it too.”</p><p>Both of Obi-Wan’s eyebrows went up. “All right. What happens?”</p><p>"You lay down facing one way. I lay down the other way and enter you.”</p><p>A tiny frown marred Obi-Wan’s brow. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Qui-Gon gave a wicked smile. “You will.”</p><p>Twenty minutes later Obi-Wan was certain his head was going to explode. Lying on his belly facing one direction, with Qui-Gon doing the same facing the other direction, Qui-Gon had entered a lubed-up Obi-Wan rather effortlessly. Qui-Gon’s pistoning hips drew moans of desire and lust from both of them.</p><p>“Gods…gods…Qui,” panted Obi-Wan, getting dizzy. The friction from the sheets rubbing his cock and balls and Qui-Gon’s thick cock in his ass was massive overstimulation. Qui-Gon’s fingers teasing his toes and running the pads of his feet just increased the building pressure.</p><p>Qui-Gon paused his movements. “Too much?” he asked with breathless inquisitiveness.</p><p>“Don’t…stop. I know what I like. I know my limits,” Obi-Wan managed to say, arching up to grind his ass against Qui-Gon’s pelvis.</p><p>Qui-Gon began moving again and Obi-Wan floated in a sea of sparking nerves until he went over the cliff and fell into the stars sparkling in the haze of orgasm. The warm flood of Qui-Gon’s orgasm filled him.</p><p>“Hold it,” ordered Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan clenched his sphincter, despite nearly losing consciousness.</p><p>Qui-Gon’s tongue began to lap at the come dribbling from Obi-Wan’s ass, sending Obi-Wan into near orbit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Please Don't Go Out Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst ahoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The upright posture told Qui-Gon he wasn’t going to be forgiven anytime soon.</p><p>The argument started over breakfast teas and escalated to the point where his nearly-knighted apprentice was arguing about the finer points of the negotiations in hissing secrecy whenever they had a moment alone. It helped no one’s nerves, Jedi or non-Jedi, that the shelling continued unabated outside the four skimpy walls that were decidedly not bomb-proof. Some were close enough to rattle the windows, though this area of the city was considered off-limits due to the negotiations for a ceasefire.</p><p>The short breaks Qui-Gon allowed when the representatives of Favru VII were too unsettled to continue further was supposed to be a relief. Instead, it was added stress on Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan questioned his every spoken word and possible intent behind them.</p><p>While Qui-Gon was proud that Obi-Wan absorbed enough of his teachings to have his own ideas and preferences on getting things done, Qui-Gon was still the master and lead negotiator as such. It was starting to grate his own nerves raw at being bombarded on three fronts: his dutiful apprentice, the representatives, and the increasingly closer air assaults.</p><p>“Fine,” snapped Obi-Wan. “I’m going to scout the perimeter, shore up the guards’ nerves and bravery a bit. Maybe do something useful since nothing else is being accomplished.”</p><p>Qui-Gon figured with that comment he wasn’t going to get any cuddles tonight either, no matter how badly he needed them. “Please don’t go out alone. Take one of the officers with you. They know the perimeter better.”</p><p>Obi-Wan gave one tilt of his head that he acknowledged his master’s orders and all but stomped out the door. Qui-Gon turned back to the conference room with a heavy sigh and a short prayer to whatever gods listened to stubborn Jedi that they’d both get out of this alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master..." The young man coughed and the medics swarmed in to dab at the blood that bubbled from his lips. A pale hand reached out beseeching, trembling. "Master!"</p><p>A strong, larger hand, caked in blood and grime, clasped it and squeezed. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"Master Jinn, we need you to-"</p><p>"I will stay with my apprentice until our transport arrives. " The words were firm and the next were cold and biting. "You brought us here under false pretenses. You lied and tried to have us murdered to push your agenda in the Senate."</p><p>The room went silent and the clasped hands tightened around each other in the anticipatory atmosphere.</p><p>"You made your bed, Emmissary, and now you must lie in it. The Jedi will do nothing more for you. I only hope those people baying for your blood get the justice they deserve."</p><p>The silence was deafening.</p><p>"Our transport lands. Get out of my way." Strong arms lifted the younger man and they disappeared into the gloom of the shadowy night.</p><p>When they left only the howls of the downtrodden could be heard breaking into the hangar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “I won’t apologize for marking you up, everyone should know you’re taken.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt fill: “I won’t apologize for marking you up, everyone should know you’re taken.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan stretched out next to Qui-Gon, thighs brushing through the skimpy swim shorts they both sported. The heat of Qui-Gon’s skin was more blistering than the sun beating down on them, bronzing their skin. Jedi didn’t get vacations often but after the grueling year they had put in, Qui-Gon put his foot down when they were slated to go to another war-torn world to negotiate yet another treaty while under heavy fire.</p><p>“We didn’t even get a honeymoon,” Qui-Gon had all but roared at the Council when Master Windu attempted to belligerently order them to Zivost. “You shuffled us off the very afternoon we took our vows and haven’t stopped except long enough to replace our worn clothes.”</p><p>All the Council’s blustering did nothing as Qui-Gon told them unequivocally that he and Obi-Wan were heading for Kindar Major and the beaches there for a two-week vacation. “We will consider a mission after we’re done being disgustingly mushy with each other.”</p><p>Now, drowsy from the warm sun and having his bondmate lazy next to him, Obi-Wan gave a goofy grin and a laugh at the bilious look on Master Mundi’s face. Surely the Cerean Jedi Master enjoyed his many wives when he went home?</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Qui-Gon rolled over and propped his head up on his hand bent at the elbow.</p><p>“Remembering you telling off the Council that we were coming here,” Obi-Wan giggled, sun-punch drunk.</p><p>“Do you blame me? That last mission we weren’t even on the same continent. Hell, half the time you were on the moon and I was planetside.”</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled over to face Qui-Gon and trailed a forefinger through Qui-Gon’s crisp chest hair, following the love trail down his belly to the edge of his swim short’s waistband. “And while I’ve enjoyed our brief holiday you haven’t fulfilled your vow to me.”</p><p>Qui-Gon hiked an eyebrow and placed a stern expression on his face which made Obi-Wan want to giggle again. Their bond was full of light and teasing pleasure in each other’s company. “And what am I not fulfilling that I promised you?”</p><p>“You said that you would make sure no one would ever doubt that I belong to you,” complained Obi-Wan good-naturedly, flicking some sand that had migrated to their blanket onto his lover’s chest to glistened there like gold. “I’ve been flirted with constantly by others not you since we stepped foot on this planet, you know. I’m beginning to feel ignored.”</p><p>Qui-Gon quirked a grin, his beard twitching with how broad the expression was. “Is that right? Feeling neglected, are you?” He leaned in and pulled Obi-Wan to him with one hand. “We can’t have that. My bondmate must know that he is the most important thing living to me.”</p><p>Then Qui-Gon did something Obi-Wan was not expecting. He leapt to his feet and began edging toward the waves lapping the golden beach in a gentle motion.</p><p>“Race you!” Qui-Gon called, taking off at a speed only a Jedi could manage.</p><p>Obi-Wan gave a shout of outrage, eyes wide in surprise. In his head he heard, <em>Come, Obi-Wan, the sea will make great lubricant.</em> His outrage turned into a giddy happiness at the play sure to come in the somewhat privacy of their semi-secluded beach and the ocean it was surrounded by.</p><p>Splashing after his former master, Obi-Wan was swept up by passion and the joy of being with his lover without restrictions or inhibitions. Here on Kindar they could be Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The splashing and laughter quickly turned to moans of pleasure as the playful touches turned less innocent.</p><p>Qui-Gon latches onto Obi-Wan’s neck join and pulled hard several times, raising a love mark that was obvious. “What did you do that for?” grinned Obi-Wan, nibbling at Qui-Gon’s lower lip and brushing his cheek against the soft beard.</p><p>“I won’t apologize for marking you up, everyone should know you’re taken.”</p><p>Obi-Wan was fine with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apparently I am incapable of not putting backstory into anything. (roll eyes)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “Why Does Everyone Leave?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: iceberg ahead, tear jerking kind of ones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First it had been him leaving the Jedi, but after that it was one departure from his life after another.</p><p>Cerasi, wild, passionate, loyal, fierce Cerasi.</p><p>Bruck Chun, adversary and nemesis, cut down so young, led astray by his own insecurities and need to be accepted, so much like Obi-Wan.</p><p>Master Tahl Uvain, who was wiser than she acted and could keep his own master guessing at her motives and intentions, which were always honorable and true.</p><p>Then the worst came. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, seemingly impervious, a mountainous tower of strength, calm, and wisdom. Cut down with such ease, worn to a nub first, exhausted and making rookie mistakes no matter how much Obi-Wan begged him not too. As if the Sith Lord manipulated Qui-Gon into his final battle with Sith Mind Tricks. Perhaps that was to blame, the Sith’s unknown and evil powers.</p><p>Clone after clone, friends, comrades in arms, men he laughed and joked with, fought beside, protected as much as he could. Cut down one after another until at last they inexplicably turned on him.</p><p>Cody, Commander Cody, so loyal, brave, and fierce, who reminded him so much of Masters Tahl and Qui-Gon, of his beautiful Cerasi.</p><p>Satine, the Grand Duchess of the doomed Mandalor. His beautiful girl, who so wanted peace but came from a warrior culture. Traumatized by her past as much as Obi-Wan ran from his. Brutally slain and he couldn’t even avenge her. He was a Jedi. Revenge was beneath him. Gods, how that rankled sometimes!</p><p>The Sith rose, the Empire came to be and now Obi-Wan can feel Jedi after Jedi hunted like prey, slaughtered like they were nothing. Their confusion, fear, and uncertainties as clear to him anywhere they were in the galaxy and he on this sand hell of a planet as if those dying Jedi were right next to him.</p><p>Worst of all, his Anakin. His bright, shining boy, whose cheerful “morning, Master” would bring a newly knighted Obi-Wan from his doldrums and brooding. Whose deeper voice chiding “You dropped us in that nest of gundarks, Master” would make Obi-Wan chuckle to himself, reveling in the sense that he was indeed passing on Qui-Gon’s own brand of chaos to the next generation whether he’d planned on it or not. His Anakin, the Chosen One, after all, despite all of Obi-Wan’s doubts, bringing balance to the Force as was his destiny.</p><p>One Jedi at a time.</p><p>And the last two now stood alone against the darkness. A aged, wise troll who had been the bane and comfort of Obi-Wan’s existence since before he could remember and Obi-Wan himself, standing alone looking out at the Dune Sea and wondering just what the fuck he was doing here.</p><p>“Why does everyone leave?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I'm holding back from bending you over that table, don't push me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And yet another semi-racy prompt fill. One day I'll do one with ACTUAL SEX. (sigh)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan was in Qui-Gon's face, as much as the height difference would allow. He could almost feel the steam billowing from his ears and swore flames burst from his nose. They'd been mission partners for a year and two tens, once Obi-Wan completed the Council mandated year solo as a knight. That Qui-Gon could still rile him after all this time burned Obi-Wan to cinders.</p><p>Qui-Gon for his part, seemed nonplussed by Obi-Wan's fury. "What did I do?" his former master asked with a naivete Obi-Wan wasn't sure was feigned.</p><p>"I am not your damned apprentice anymore!" Obi-Wan  snapped. "I'd appreciate not being treated as if I were!"</p><p>Qui-Gon's expression turned speculative a moment and Obi-Wan reflexively swallowed. That look was trouble with a capital T.</p><p>"You want to be treated as an equal?" The purr made Obi-Wan shiver.</p><p>"Yes!" Obi-Wan growled.</p><p>"I'm holding back from bending you over that table, don't push me. As I recall, you liked that sort of thing...as my apprentice."</p><p>Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open in shock at the blunt words spoken in a seductive drawl. Qui-Gon took advantage and swept in for an underwear-melting kiss.</p><p>"Master..." Obi-Wan tried to say but Qui-Gon's feral grin stopped his words.</p><p>"In all things and don't you forget it. Now get undressed. We've got time for me to take you apart before we meet the delegation for the day."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>